Sintonia
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Ele toca o ombro dela. -fic pro desafio I'll Be There For You com a Srta. Abracadabra, friendship NobuNana, SPOILERS DOS MANGÁS-


Ele toca o ombro dela e tem medo de dizer algo porque não quer confundir ou complicar ainda mais as coisas (Nana é _toda _complicada), e sem saber o que fazer enquanto Yasu se afasta para chamar um táxi para vocês. E ele não sabe o que fazer porque é como daquela vez em que Ren foi embora, toda a confusão está acontecendo na cabeça de Nana, no mundo dela, naquele lugar onde ninguém nunca entra a não ser que seja para não sair mais.

É como daquela vez em que Ren foi embora – pra Tóquio. Porque agora também ele _foi embora_, pra algum lugar que eles também não conhecem, que Nana também não conhece, mas que ele acha que talvez Ren conhecesse bem. E ele gosta de Ren, gosta muito, quando ouviu a notícia ele chorou. Mas agora já faz tempo, já faz meses, algum dia vai fazer anos e mesmo assim do nada a Nana se ajoelha no chão e chora, nem fala de Ren, só soluça e soluça e soluça. Ele nunca tinha visto Nana soluçar – estava acostumado às lágrimas mais belas, que escorriam delicadamente pelos olhos escuros dela e tinham aquele toque de arte. E lá está ela soluçando, urrando, fincando as unhas nos braços até sangrarem, e ele pode ver os trabalhadores do estúdio se entreolhando assustados, mas já não faz seis meses, se perguntam, já não deu tempo? E aqueles que sequer sabem do acontecimento só olham e se afastam devagar, que coisa estranha, menina esquisita. Menina esquisita, foi assim que sempre a chamaram, desde o jardim de infância, matou aqueles coelhos, maluca, agora mataram o dela. Bem feito. Bem feito.

Ele olha ao redor tentando ao máximo parecer intimidante, e até que convence, porque é isso que sempre faz, sempre tenta ao máximo parecer com qualquer coisa. Durante um tempo foi com Ren. Depois, ele não sabia mais.

E agora não sabe. Não sabe o que fazer porque Nana fica tão estranha soluçando, Nana fica tão estranha desesperada. Ele não sabe o que dizer por que seria tão fácil se ela fosse mais normal, se tivesse tido essa reação antes, quando a dor era fresca e era fácil se identificar com ela. Mas nunca foi fácil se identificar com Nana. Nana é toda complicada.

Nana é toda complicada, e ele gosta de coisas simples.

(Ele sempre achou que gostava.)

Mas agora não acha mais nada porque de repente sente medo, um medo horrível, que desce pelo estômago e revira a garganta, porque é tardio e não faz sentido. Mas até que faz, sim, e de repente ele sente medo de estar vendo Nana, de estar vendo como ela é, de ter entrado naquele lugar e mundo dela onde ninguém nunca entra sem sair, aquele lugar que as pessoas vislumbram um pouco quando ela canta. E tem medo de vê-la soluçar mais, porque quer vê-la fumar, rir, zombar da cara dele de novo e subir no palco e quebrar almas, porque a voz de Nana mata. Mas como pode quebrar almas se está quebrada? Como pode matar se já se sente morta, ele pensa, e fica com mais medo. Porque da outra vez que isso aconteceu foi quando Ren foi embora, e dessa vez ele _foi embora _novamente, Ren está sempre indo, não é mesmo? E um medo horrível bate de repente e ele teme que Nana decida segui-lo de novo.

Então se ajoelha ao seu lado e encara-a, morrendo de medo, morrendo de nervoso, o bonzinho e covarde Nobu, de quem ela sempre zomba, com quem ela sempre chora. Ajoelha-se ao seu lado e a encara, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, apavorado, dividido entre a vontade de sair correndo e de estar lá por ela.

(Como sempre esteve.)

**_X_****_  
_**

Ela não sabe por que chora. É engraçado e burro e imbecil e doloroso, mas ela não sabe por que chora apesar de ter todos os motivos, todas as razões no mundo para chorar desde que nasceu (e nasceu chorando, como tantos outros). Não gosta de chorar. Chorar lhe dá vergonha e lhe faz sentir mal, ela não entende quando dizem que chorar dá alívio, ela sente alívio quando fuma cigarros. Só. Nem quando canta vem-lhe alívio, não, quando canta é como se sumisse, se desaparecesse do planeta e a única coisa que lhe resta é a voz. É como se estivesse drogada, não que ela pudesse saber, mas Ren sabia muito bem e o que Ren sabia ela sabe. Ela sabe.

Yasu a abraça por alguns instantes e vai embora dizendo que vai arrumar um táxi. Yasu sempre arruma tudo, e agora a deixa ali esperando com Nobu. Coitado do Nobu, ele está nervoso. Ela sempre o deixa nervoso, ela sempre o deixa _confuso_, e nem propositalmente, nem na maior parte do tempo – e Nobu a conhece já faz muito tempo, é quem a conhece durante mais tempo, até mais do que a Yasu e mais que Ren e mais que Hachiko (muito mais que Hachiko). Chega a ser engraçado, ela nunca teve problemas com Nobu. Ela nunca se apaixonou por ele. Ela nunca o prendeu num quintal. Ela nunca teve aquele medo compulsivo e horrível de que um dia ele iria embora, sim, um dia sim, todos eles iriam embora, pulando que nem coelhos, a humanidade inteira são coelhos, coelhos tentaram fugir dela quando era pequena e ela chorou, claro, era uma criança, crianças sempre choram. E chorou e eles não voltaram, eles não voltaram, eles sabiam no que estavam se metendo, então ela os pegou de volta, ela não os deixou ir. Ela não os deixou ir, ela os agarrou com força contra si e eles ainda tentavam fugir, ainda tentavam, por que todo mundo quer fugir, por que todo mundo quer deixá-la? Todo mundo, todo mundo. Os coelhos também foram – deixaram o mundo porque preferiam fugir da vida a ficar nos braços dela, e ela os apertou com tanta força, não queria deixá-los irem! Mas foram embora, todo mundo vai. Todo mundo acaba indo.

Ela sacode a cabeça e tenta dizer para si mesma que está enlouquecendo. Nobu para ao seu lado e toca seu ombro, e ela pensa, acalme-se. Nobu não é um coelho. Nobu não vai embora.

(Se fosse, ela não teria durado até hoje.)

Nobu não tem lágrimas para compartilhar quando a encara nos olhos. Nobu nunca tem lágrimas, ela pensa, só tem sorriso, ou pelo menos é assim que ela vê. Tem o sorriso mais bonito que ela já viu, pensa, e tenta dá-lo agora, mesmo que falhe na tentativa. Ele é um cara legal, o Nobu. Imbecil e ingênuo. Não a merece.

(E nem ela o merece, também, embora precise.)

Nobu a encara com medo e dor e _a-m-o-r_ como sempre fez. Ele a encara como o cara que toca guitarra enquanto ela some do mundo, o cara que a conhece desde sempre, o cara que foi seu primeiro amigo. Ele a encara com olhos de criança, porque Nobu é infantil e bobo. Ele a encara com medo e ternura e olhos bonitos, grandes e inocentes. Olhos de coelho.

Ele a abraça e o choque com os seus ombros magricelas dói.

**_X_****_  
_**

"Desculpe."

Respiração forte no ouvido, o calor das mãos e cócegas da franja negra tocando no seu pescoço. Ele a abraça como se a impedisse de se dissolver no ar.

_"_Tudo bem."

Ela o abraça como se o impedisse de fugir.

"Vai ficar tudo bem."


End file.
